The Turbulent Journey of Scarlet and Gray
by rasberrypumpkin27
Summary: Sorry for the bad summary, my first time posting anything. Just a series of one-shots with Erza and Gray, using the alphabet as prompts. May include other pairings at some points, but not sure yet. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Aggravated

**Gray and Erza one-shots**

**Author's Note- So I am knew to this and honestly I have no idea why I am writing because I don't consider myself a good writer or a writer at all but I want to try new things and this is one of them so yeah. Anyways, I know many people would prefer Jerza or Gruvia but for some reason I prefer to read fanfics about Gray and Erza. I know I am a weird shipper. I love Jellal and Erza together but I can't resist Gray and Erza either. For some reason I like Lyon and Juvia, don't know why really. Please don't hate too much (that's if anybody reads lol). If you don't like gray and Erza together, then I prefer that you don't read it if you are going to bash on them. **

***Pardon the grammar mistakes and whatnot. Sorry for the occness as well. **

***I haven't read the manga and I'm not even close to finishing the anime so I may not be getting things accurately as possible and for that I am sorry. However, since this is Fanfiction and I am the author I can almost do as I please, and besides I hardly think anyone will read.**

***Also I do not own anything.**

***This is sort of based off on some episode, though I cant remember the episode.**

**Prompt A (Aggravated-annoyed/irritated)**

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried out to Gray as she entered the guild. Her voice echoed loudly throughout the guild since there were only a couple of people, which included Gray, Mira, Lucy, Erza, and Cana. Each member had a distinct look on his or her face as Juvia approached. Gray cringed as the water mage made her way towards the bar while Erza's once smile turned into a frown. Seeing Gray's and Erza's reactions, Mira's small smile turned into a devilish one as Cana's turned into a smirk. Lucy taking in everyone's reaction just forced a small smile and sweat-dropped. "Juvia heard that Jason will be coming later to interview couples later today!" she said as she hulled Gray from his seat and started dragging him towards the doors.

"We aren't together, so where are you dragging me off to?" Gray asked panic-stricken.

"I am taking you shopping to buy us cute outfits for us, just in case Jason wants a photo of us" she said as she dragged him out of the guild.

"We AREN'T even together!" Gray yelled as he was dragged out of the building. The girls then focused their attention on Erza who was now in an irritable mood.

"Erza I haven't seen you this upset in awhile" Mira chastised.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Erza said as she turned around to hide her blush.

" I think someone is j-e-a-l-o-u-s" Cana accused.

" I am not, I am just simply…aggravated… that Gray can't make up his mind on whether he wants or doesn't want to be with Juvia" Erza remarked.

"Are you sure you just don't want Gray all to yourself" Mira chuckled.

"I am sure, now if you excuse me I have to get ready for that stupid interview later on" Erza huffed.

"I thought that this issue was only about couples?" Lucy asked

"Well the main topic is about couples but they decided to add a section for available females" Cana remarked.

"How about the available males" Mira questioned.

"I see that you are worried about Laxus(I was stuck between him and Fried) aren't you Mira, huh?" Erza said.

"No I am not, I don't like him" Mira said as she blushed.

"Wait, if Erza is getting interviewed, are you guys also getting interviewed as well? Lucy asked.

"Well, I refused" Cana said as she hugged her barrel of alcohol.

"I told them I couldn't because I would have to tend the bar," Mira said.

"How come I didn't get asked?" Lucy fumed.

"Well its because you aren't necessarily single" they all said.

"How am I not single!" Lucy yelled.

"It is because you have Natsu" they all chimed in.

"Whaaat? I am not dating Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well you may not be dating him but you guys have been sort of getting closer to dating" Erza said.

"What? That is not true and if it were then what about you and Gray, Erza?" Seems to me that you are in the same situation" Lucy said. Cana and Mira merely laughed.

"That is soooo not true Lucy. He likes Juvia" Erza stated.

"I thought you weren't jealous Erza" chimed Cana.

"I am not, I am just aggravated that he can't tell Juvia yes or nor" Erza pointed out. "Gah I need to get ready, I'll see you guys later" she said as she walked out the guild.

Later that day

The guild was busy as usual, some drinking as usual and some just talking. Mira was tending the bar, Cana was drinking, and Lucy was moping about not being in the magazine. Jason was interviewing some couples like Levy and Gajeel and Alec and Bisca. Happy was circling over Lucy eating his fish while Natsu kept trying to challenge someone. With all the commotion going on, nobody noticed Gray and Juvia come in. Lucy was surprised because she imagined that Juvia would want to match with Gray despite the fact that they weren't dating. She was dressed in a purple floral baby doll dress that reached her knees (sorry I am terrible at describing things) and some black flats, while Gray had a black shirt and white pants and a pair of black loafers. She than noticed that Erza slipped in and saw that she was wearing a black and white polka dot skater dress with her hair pulled up in a messy bun. It seemed to her that she matched more with Gray than Juvia did. As she was making her observations, Jason spotted Erza and rushed to her side. Just as Gray was about to start to fight Natsu, he caught sight of Jason and Erza talking. Gray didn't like how close Jason and Erza were, so he started to make his way over when…

"Relax Gray, he is just interviewing her" Mira called out. Gray looked back at her and to keep himself from doing anything rash, he walked over to Mira and sat down next to Cana on the stool at the bar. His gaze still fixated on Erza and Jason.

"Seems to me that Jason is trying to make a move on her," Gray blurted.

"Like I said he is just interviewing her because she is one of available women in Magnolia"

"I think someone is j-e-a-l-o-u-s" Cana sang as Mira smiled and Gray blushed.

" I am not jealous, I am aggravated because he doesn't need to be so close to her. Tch, seems to me that guy is nothing but a pervert.

"Says the guy without a shirt" Lucy chimed in as she walked toward them along with Happy. Gray quickly saw that he was indeed without a shirt and quickly found it and put it back on.

"He's the pervert, going around flirting with Erza like its nothing" Gray bit out. Everyone that was at the bar was to preoccupied teasing Gray to see that Erza was done with the interview and was making her way to the bar. As she approached she heard Happy exclaim "he liiiiiikes her".

"Gray likes who? Erza asked. Everyone turned and looked at her as they finally noticed that she was there.

"Er-za, how long have you been standing there?" asked Gray.

"Not very long, I just heard Happy said you liking someone, so my questions is who do you like?" Erza said. At this point Juvia appeared again and made her way between Erza and Gray.

"Gray-sama, Juvia came to get you so we can get our picture taken as a couple" she said. At this Erza frowned and everyone noticed except Gray and Lucy.

" So, you like Juvia then? And are together?" Erza questioned. Gray didn't respond because he knew that if he spoke, he would blurt out to Erza that he liked her and he couldn't face rejection in front of the entire guild, not to mention Jason who would publicize his rejection in the magazine.

"If that's so, I congratulate you guys " Erza said as she was about to turn and leave the guild. Everyone saw this and Mira, Cana and Juvia were freaking out because their plan was not working the way it was suppose to. Without thinking Lucy blurted out,

"You guys are unbelievable! Gray, Erza likes you. Erza, Gray likes you. You guys are so dense! Just get together already! Lucy exclaimed. Everyone heard Lucy's rant and they all fell silent. Gray and Erza just stared and each other until…

"It's true, I-I-I like you!" they both exclaimed at the same time, both blushing profusely. Everyone gasped at their statements but they were silently thinking, about time. Everyone saw how Gray and Erza made their way to each other and awkwardly held hands because they didn't really want to do anything else that would further embarrass them. Seeing this, the entire guild began to clap, except Natsu who ended up fainting at their confession. Both Gray and Erza were surprised and Juvia clapping for them and so they asked her why she was cheering for them. She told them she really was happy for them because she realized that romantically speaking, Gray cared about no one else except Erza and she ended up falling for Lyon. They were still confused on why Juvia still acted in love with Gray and she told them that it was all part of Mira's plan to get them together and that it seemed like it would work but they miscalculated their stubbornness. However, everything was solved by the interference of Lucy. Both Gray and Eza were a little annoyed that this occurred in front of the guild but it was overcome by their happiness of finally being together. The guild then turned their attention to something else in order to give the newly-formed couple a little bit of privacy. While Juvia was explaining everything to Gray and Erza, Lucy came to realization,,,,

"How come I wasn't told about the plan?" Lucy yelled

"Well, you see, you aren't the most reliable with keeping secrets" Mira said.

" I can keep secrets!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Not really, I mean, you did blurt out that Gray liked Erza and vice versa" Cana chuckled. Lucy fell silent and didn't say anything else. "But cheer up, without you the our plan would have fallen through, so thanks Lucy. Gray, Erza, Mira, and Juvia also thanked her and at that she cheered up. Since Gray and Erza became a couple, Jason had to throw out Erza's interview and asked to start a new interview with Gray and Erza as a couple though he did so reluctantly. At that Gray couldn't help but smirk though Erza wanted to wipe that smirk off his face and it took everything she had not to do so because she was feeling generous that day. As they walked away to do their interview, they both stopped and turned around to face Lucy just as Natsu finally awoke and started to make his way towards Lucy.

"You know Lucy, I don't think we are the only dense ones here" Gray said and Erza nodded.

"I don't see why you and Natsu just tell each other how much you guys like each other" Erza said as she, Gray and the rest of the guild laughed seeing how both the fire mage and celestial mage looked at each other and fainted.

"Well that's what I call payback" both Gray and Erza said as they resumed holding hands and made their way to Jason for their interview as a couple.

***Don't know if anyone will like it or if I should continue, but eh it was fun writing. Like I said above (if you read the authors note ((don't blame you if you didn't)) then you know that I struggle a lot with writing so you can criticize but don't be so cruel either. Anyways, I might continue but I'm not sure yet.**


	2. Barkeeper

Barkeeper- a person who owns or manages the bar

"Why are you staring at them?" asked Cana as she put down her barrel of alcohol down.

"I'm just thinking how things changed so quickly. I mean it just seems just like yesterday when Erza entered the guild and Gray was "The Great Gray" Mira said as she leaned her head forward to rest it on the back of her hand. As she stood there watching the couple, her mind began wandering to the journey of the relationship between Erza and Gray.

***Flashback**

Other couples were way more obvious like Natsu and Lucy or Alec and Bisca, no one really suspected that Gray and Erza would get together, except maybe Cana who swears she knew all along. Mira faintly suspected it when they came back from a mission alone. If it were anyone besides Mira and Cana, they would simply say that nothing was out of the ordinary, but the she-devil and the card mage knew better. They came back from a rough mission that left both of them with a couple injuries, though Erza had the worst of it. Mira had an inkling that if it weren't for Erza breaking her arm, Gray wouldn't be any where near Erza because his pride might have been wounded, since Erza ended up having to save him. So instead he became her right hand for a while, which, Mira knew hurt Erza's pride. After Erza recovered, she would still see them together, yet nobody seemed to notice except her, Cana, and surprisingly Juvia. It wasn't until she asked Juvia why she wasn't following Gray anymore that she knew that Gray indeed liked Erza. Juvia told her that Gray rejected her, since someone else captured his heart. However, she still wasn't so sure what Erza felt for him, until a few days later when Jellal came to the bar with Merdey and Ultear(*they are not wanted figures anymore). They sat down at the bar and as she was getting their drinks and she could not help but overhear their conversation. "Why are you so glum?" asked Ultear.

"Is it that noticeable?" asked Jellal. As a response he got two nods. "It's just that I think I made a mistake. I told Erza a while back that she should give up on me because I would just make her suffer. I also told her that I had a fiancé so that she should give up on me. I continued on telling her that my fiancé was the only person I could be myself around and that I would do anything to protect her and that I hoped that one day she would feel that way for someone. After that, we didn't speak until today. She came up to me and gave me a hug. She then thanked me as I asked her what for. She said thanks because without my little speech of my fiancé, she wouldn't have realized that her feelings were being spent on someone who couldn't return her feelings and that she was finally able to find that someone that he had hoped she would find. I congratulated her and well, here we are now," Jellal said.

"And now you are realizing that you made a mistake aren't you? Ultear said as Jellal nodded. Well that was your fault for saying those lies and repeatedly rejecting her. I guess there is nothing that you can do now, but wish the best for her. They all agreed as they finally got their drinks and finished them quickly to go on another mission. Although Mira felt bad for Jellal, she was happier knowing that Erza felt the same way about Gray. It wasn't until later that afternoon, that she discovered that Gray and Erza officially became a couple. Both came in blushing as they sat in a far off corner. Everyone was way too busy getting drunk and challenging each other to notice that Gray and Erza were deep in conversation and holding hands underneath the table, well everyone but her and Cana. This continued on for a couple of weeks until the big revelation came. It was a relatively quiet afternoon much to everyone's surprise until Natsu challenged Gray.

"Oi Ice stripper, do you want to go at it?"

"Anytime flame-brain!"

"I don't think Erza would like this if she were here"

"Aye"

"I agree with Lucy," said Erza. Everyone turned around at the sound of her voice. Natsu and Gray immediately became buddies as everyone else started laughing. As soon as Erza's attention left the boys they started arguing again until Erza turned around and punched Natsu in the stomach. " I said no fighting!" Erza yelled and Gray just snickered.

"He-yy how come you only punched Natsu? Lucy asked.

"Yeah how come I was the only one punched?" replied Natsu. Erza just shrugged her shoulders as her reply and made her way to the bar. Everyone was astounded at her actions, well almost everyone. Cana couldn't miss this opportunity to tease the couple and so she asked,

"Erza are you giving your boyfriend special treatment?" Everyone became so silent that it seemed that at any moment one wrong move and the place would blow up. Erza didn't seem fazed at all while Gray was silently freaking out.

"I would punch him, but then he would be complaining about it when we leave later to get cake and I don't want anything ruining my mood when I eat my cake" Erza admitted. At the confession, the whole guild fainted except Cana who laughed and Mira who smiled. Gray was surprised that she told the guild about their relationship but was so happy that he was going to go all out on their date. Erza knew this and so she was thinking how many cakes she could get out of her boyfriend.

*******Present time********

She saw that as time progressed their relationship kept getting stronger and stronger. They had their ups and downs but they stuck through it all. Seeing the two date for about three years, the she-devil questioned when they were going to get married and so she asked, " When are you two getting married? Before or after the baby?" she questioned. It was a good thing that Cana had set down her barrel because if she didn't, a river of alcohol would have covered the guild. Everyone turned to face the couple at the mention of marriage and pregnancy.

"We are not sure yet" they both answered. And at that the guild erupted in cheers as they surrounded the couple and began congratulating the couple. Mira just stood behind the bar thinking how lucky she was to witness the relationship between her friends. Who knew that being a barkeeper had such strong perks.

***So far it seems that there isn't enough interaction right now between Erza and Gray but the next one should make up for it.**

***sorry for the grammar mistakes**

***In my mind it was better, it didn't really come out the way I wanted it to. Sorry.**


	3. Cry With You

**A/N- Since I started writing these one-shots, I sort of wanted to do a song fic just to try it out so this is a song fic (don't know if I'm using the correct terminology but eh oh well). So my inspiration for this one-shot was that I recently heard this song on my iPod that I haven't heard in a while. I listened to it carefully and I thought it would be perfect for this couple. I don't know if anyone else will agree but I really think it suits them, especially with the whole why are you crying alone part (*that's when I fell in love with this couple ^_^) Well that's my opinion and that's why the prompt is Cry With You. **

***Don't own either the songs or the characters**

***P.S they are both way out of character-sorry.**

***Sorry for the grammar mistakes**

**Cry-shed tears, an expression of distress or pain**

**Cry With You (by Hunter Hayes)**

_When you try not to look at me_

_Scared that I'll see you hurting_

_You're not hiding anything, no_

_And frankly it's got me worried_

_Nobody knows you better than I do_

_I keep my promises, I'm fighting for you_

"Avoiding me is not going to make me go away." At the sound of Gray's voice, Erza quickly tried to brush away her tears on her face before turning around to face him. Though she attempted to look like she hadn't been crying, Gray knew better. "Haven't I told you nobody knows you better than I do."

_You're not alone_

_I'll listen till your tears give out_

_You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down_

_What's hurting you I, I feel it too_

_I mean it when I say_

_When you cry, I cry with you, with you_

**"**Whatever is bothering you, you know you can tell me right?" Gray said in a soothing tone going to sit down besides her. The spot near the river was their place; somehow they always ended up finding each other here. "I don't why you still keep everything inside, when you have the guild and you have me to lean on. You should now by now that you are not alone. You know, I can't bear to see you take on all this pain by yourself; it hurts me too." Erza just stared at him with wide eyes.

_I'm not going any place_

_I just hate to see you like this_

_No, I can't make it go away_

_Oh, but keeping it inside won't fix it_

_I can't give you every answer that you need_

_But I wanna hear everything you wanna tell me_

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you any pain, I just needed to tell you something but every time I decide to tell you, I decided against it and chose to avoid you" Erza calmly said.

"Just tell me," said Gray.

"I just feel that if I say it, you might not want to be around me anymore" Erza quietly said.

"I not going anywhere, I don't care it you tell me that you still love that guy, I want to hear whatever you have to say."

_You're not alone_

_I'll listen till your tears give out_

_You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down_

_What's hurting you I, I feel it too_

_I mean it when I say_

_When you cry, I cry with you, oh_

_Yeah, I cry with you_

"I don't love him anymore."

"Then what? Whatever it is, you can tell me. If it's a secret, you can be assured that I won't say anything" Gray said, who was now happy knowing that Erza didn't love that tattoo-faced man anymore. Though he was still troubled because she has been avoiding him for a week.

"I can't tell you" Erza said as she stood up to leave. Already starting to walk away, Erza was surprised when Gray caught her from behind in an embrace.

_You need love tough enough to count on_

_So here I am_

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me" he whispered in her ear. Erza blushed at having Gray so close to her but nevertheless turned around to face him, so now he was holding her by the waist. With a blush still apparent on her face, she replied

" I love you". Gray slightly blushed but held her tighter in his arms and whispered in her ear an I love you too as he leaned in and kissed.

_You're not alone_

_I'll listen till your tears give out_

_You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down_

_What's hurting you I, I feel it too_

_I mean it when I say_

_When you cry, I cry_

_I mean it when I say_

_When you cry, I cry with you, oh_

_You're not alone, oh no, baby_

-She was definitely not alone anymore.-

***Warning- sorry for all the following author's messages (may choose to ignore or actually read)**

***I guess you can consider this one-shot as part of the previous one-shot since I didn't get into details about how they actually confessed to each other.**

***I know its really short, sorry( if anyone even reads it lol) . Don't really know if anyone actually likes these one-shots, but thanks to the people who commented some nice things, you know who you are. Thanks! P.S- I am not trying to guilt anyone into reviewing. If you want to then you will, if you don't want to, well then you won't. **

***i was not planning on updating until late next week because I have a lot of homework this entire weekend and the coming week. However, since I just drank a lot of coffee to do homework, i decided to do a real, real short shot just so I won't feel as guilty in case I don't write this entire upcoming week. I should have been doing my homework instead of working on this, but my little break turned into this short one-shot, so now I'm off to do some homework. I have a lot to do this entire week so, I don't know if I'll be able to post until late next week (the earliest might be next Friday). **

***If anyone has a suggestion for any of the letters feel free to leave a suggestion in the comments or PM me or something, I can't promise anything though but I'll try. **

**Thanks to those who read my lame one-shots!**

**Have an awesome weekend/week! I know with all my homework, I won't be having such an awesome time.**

**And on that note, go Gray and Erza!- Until next time (maybe). Bye!**


	4. Dare-part one

***Okay, so I lied. I said I wasn't going to post until maybe Friday. I just like preparing for the worst-case scenario. But I guess I work fast when I have coffee in my system (well most of the time). Yay for coffee! (I have an obsession with coffee and tea). So, here goes the next one.**

***I don't own anything. **

***Sorry for the grammar mistakes. **

**D**are-to have the boldness to try

They all just sat there, waiting for Natsu to say something. It really was a simple dare, but somehow the Fire Dragon Slayer couldn't do it.

"I can't do it, can I do something else?"

"No!" they all yelled.

"But, but, but…"

"Can't you see that we have been bored for the past 15 minutes waiting for you to take your turn" Erza cried out.

"Come on Fire-breath!" yelled Gray. At this, Natsu stood up pounding his fists together getting ready to hit Gray. Before Natsu could go to where Gray sat, a huge barrel struck Natsu, effectively knocking him out (Sorry Natsu). Happy flew over to check on Natsu, making sure he was still alive before he dragged him off to a corner. After that, he flew back to where the game was being played. Everyone turned to look at Cana with questioning eyes.

"He was holding up the game." Everyone looked at Natsu in sympathy before continuing on with the game. Cana felt bad for knocking out Natsu but she wanted to get operation get Grayza together before everyone decided to stop playing. Though playing truth and dare was part of Mira's plan, Cana couldn't help but want to help. She and Mira thought Erza and Gray belonged together and if anything got in the way of getting them together, they would just have to do something about it.

~~~~~~A little bit earlier that day~~~~~~~

A terrible blizzard was predicted later that evening, but most members were too busy fighting or drinking to pay attention to the warnings. Those that didn't pay attention included Natsu, Happy, Mira, Cana, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Lyon (he was visiting Juvia), Gajeel and Levy. They didn't notice that everyone else left early to avoid the storm. Mira said she was going to close earlier than usual in order to avoid the blizzard. However, she didn't close early enough because by that time, the storm was in full effect. Mira began to close the bar and proceeded to tell the others that they should start heading home. That is until Lucy opened the door and saw that they could not go home because it was really horrible outside. Everyone agreed that it was best to stay there until the morning. However, they came to a problem...they weren't sleepy. Everyone started complaining how boring it was and complaining about the stupid storm. They kept complaining and complaining until Mira suggested that they play truth or dare. Everyone was not tired enough and they were way to bored to disagree.

Mira suggested that they move to the floor as she went to go get an empty bottle. They all formed a circle as Mira came back and set the bottle down. (Erza sat between Lucy and Levy. Across form her sat Natsu (with Happy above his head), who was between Mira and Cana. To the left of Lucy sat Gray and Lyon while Juvia and Gajeel sat to the left of Levy.) Mira spun the bottle and landed on Natsu. She dared him to complement Gray (I was going to make him confess to Lucy but…yeah I changed my mind)

~~~~Back to the present~~~

"Well, I guess I'll spin again" Mira said. She spun again and the bottle pointed at Lucy. Lucy gulped as Mira asked her truth or dare. Lucy chose truth because she was scared at the thought of Mira making her do a dare. Little did she know, that Mira could guess her reasoning for picking truth. "Okay then, who do you like?" Lucy turned bright red as everyone expected her answer.

"Can I choose dare instead" she asked.

"No!" everyone yelled.

"Um…"

"Get on with it!" yelled Cana. Cana really didn't want to hurt Lucy but….

"Fine! I like NATSU!" screamed Lucy. Everyone sort of knew that Lucy liked Natsu and Natsu her, but nobody expected her to scream that she liked him.

"She liiiikes him."

"Happy, I think we already established that she likes Natsu" replied Levy.

"Who likes who?" asked Natsu.

"Whaaaaat? When did you wake up Natsu? What did you hear?" Lucy asked.

***I am ending it here, sorry about that. I am just struggling on how long my one-shots should be. **

*** I know that this did not have an interaction between Gray and Erza but I'm really struggling on how long my one-shots should be and I sort of wanted to include a tiny bit of NaLu. The next part will be full of Grayza, with a small continuation of NaLu. So, I'll probably post the next part tomorrow, if I remember. Well, see you tomorrow, I hope. **


	5. Dare-part two

**Sorry for ending the last chapter so soon. Somehow I have a feeling that this week will be hectic…I'm just saying in case I don't post right away. **

***I don't own anything.**

***Again, sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**Dare part 2**

**Dare-to have the boldness to try **

**Previously…**

"Fine! I like NATSU!" screamed Lucy. Everyone sort of knew that Lucy liked Natsu and Natsu her, but nobody expected her to scream that she liked him.

"She liiiikes him."

"Happy, I think we already established that she likes Natsu" replied Levy.

"Who likes who?" asked Natsu.

"Whaaaaat? When did you wake up Natsu? What did you hear?" Lucy asked.

**Continuation…**

Lucy covered her face, not wanting anyone to see how red her face was. Natsu was at a loss on why Lucy was acting so strange. He simply replied that he heard Levy say someone likes him. Everyone's jaw dropped, waiting to see if Natsu understood who liked him and what his definition of "like" was. Everyone thought he was oblivious to those sort of things.

"So, who likes me?" questioned Natsu.

"Lucy" quickly replied Mira. Lucy gave her a death-glare as Natsu was surprised by Mira's statement.

Lucy quickly turned to Natsu and said, "of course I like you. I like everyone in this room. Why is everyone making it such a big deal?" Hearing this disappointed Natsu because he liked her as well, well he liked-her-more-than-a-friend-kind-of-like. Everyone else sighed in disappointment. To get rid of the awkwardness in the air, Lucy quickly sat back down and spun the bottle. It slowly proceeded to point at Cana. Cana chose dare and Lucy dared her to go a whole day without drinking. Cana begrudgingly accepted her fate for the next 24 hours. The bottle than pointed at Juvia, she picked truth and then was asked if she still had feelings for Gray, to which she replied no. This made three people very happy, those being Gray, Lyon and Erza. Mira picked dare and was forced to tell the group whom she liked. Gajeel was forced to eat a fish (lame dare, I know). Cana went again and was dared to go another day without drinking. She might have been able to go one day without alcohol but two days was insane. She was so angry, that she couldn't help but want to bring misery upon the next person. Unfortunately, the bottle landed on Erza.

Erza chose dare, thinking it couldn't be that bad and besides, she loved a good challenge. Erza was thinking that maybe Cana would dare her to reveal her crush and that it would give her an excuse to finally reveal her feelings for him. Initially, the plan was to dare Erza or Gray to reveal their crush but being forced into withdrawal was already affecting Cana. She. Was. Not. Going. To. Suffer. Alone.

Mira thought that she was sticking to the plan and that was why she was smirking, but she was mistaken.

"I dare you to kiss Lyon." Everyone's jaw dropped, except for Cana's.

"Sure" relied Erza coolly as she stood up to meet Lyon. She made it seem that she was fine on the outside but on the inside she was freaking out. She didn't want to kiss Lyon. She wanted to kiss Gray. She wondered why Cana was being so cruel when she sort of knew that she liked Gray. Erza silently cursed as she thought that it might have been better if she had chosen truth.

Lyon made it seem like it was nothing as he also stood up. He had nothing against Erza. She was pretty and strong, but she was no Juvia. He also had a feeling that Gray liked Erza and no matter how much he fought with Gray, he didn't really mean much of it. He didn't really want to cause a problem between the two of them. Lyon sighed at his luck. All he wanted to do was kiss Juvia.

Juvia was torn. She liked Erza-san and Lyon-sama but she didn't want to see them kiss. She had finally gotten over Gray and started to realize that she was developing feelings for the other ice-mage, only to see him kiss someone else. Juvia wanted to cry at her misfortune.

Teeth-gritted and fists clenched, Gray really wanted to hit someone there and then, preferably Lyon at the moment. He knew that he shouldn't be blaming Lyon but he couldn't help it. There he was, sitting, going to see his crush kiss his sort-of-friend. He thought Cana would help him out. He thought she might have dared her to reveal whom she had feelings for. Just. His. Luck. He wanted to hold her in his arms. He wanted to be the one to kiss her. He honestly wanted a barrel of alcohol to be thrown at him, knocking him out unconscious so he wouldn't have to watch this.

Mira was resisting the urge to beat Cana to a pulp because she did not stick with the plan. Lucy, Happy, and Levy were biting their nails as tension kept building up in the room. Natsu and Gajeel seemed bored out of their minds.

Erza finally approached Lyon. Lyon awkwardly started to scratch the back of his neck as he waited for Erza to make a move. Erza kept delaying, really hoping something would stop them form kissing. The tension kept building up, until….

"Oi, just kiss already" Natsu interjected. That comment made hell break loose. Natsu's comment set Gray over the edge. Gray stood up, pushed Lyon aside and grabbed Erza by the waist as he drew her closer and smashed their lips together. Leaving everyone, including himself, surprised. He knew he was going to regret this decision later but at the moment, all he wanted to do was lose himself in Erza's kiss.

The kiss took Erza by surprise, no doubt about it. But after a few seconds, all reservations flew out the window. She pulled him down by the neck and tried to deepen the kiss by running her tongue over the bottom of his lips. He slightly shivered and held her tighter and just as he was about to let Erza's tongue dance with his, laughter made them jump away from each other, each blushing and panting slightly. They turned around to see Cana laughing while everyone else questioned her sanity.

"Oi, why are you laughing?" questioned Gray.

Clutching her stomach, Cana replied, "I'm laughing at you. I mean who knew you would react that way." Gray and Erza glared at Cana. "Hey, stop glaring at me! You too should be thanking me for getting you two to kiss. Though I didn't really mean it" They glanced at each other before looking away. "Seriously? You…" Cana was going to continue until Mira pulled her away. Mira then went on to get everyone to let Erza and Gray be alone to settle things.

Gary and Erza turned towards each other. Each blushed slightly, both recalling that not to long ago they had just been kissing. Both tried to tell each other how much they liked each other, but they just couldn't find the words. Instead they felt each other drift closer to one another as they soon found themselves kissing once again. Gray had his arms around her waist again as Erza's arms found themselves again at Gray's neck. This kiss was less fierce but nevertheless still sweet. They would have continued if it weren't for Happy.

"They liiiiike each other." And Happy's comment, they once again separated.

Mira had a stern talking to Natsu and Cana about what occurred not too long ago. Though, they almost ruined her plans, she silently thanked them for their rash behavior.

While Gray and Erza tried to continue their make-out session, Juvia declared her feelings for Lyon as did he declared his feelings for her. Gajeel and Levy were off to the side as he kept on teasing her. Mira and Cana started discussing what perfect matchmakers they were. Happy, Natsu, and Lucy were off on another side as Happy let it slip that Lucy likes Natsu more than a friend. At this revelation, Natsu also revealed his feelings for her.

By midnight, everyone was tired and so they decided to call it a night. Luckily, there were some spare blankets in the guild (I don't know why there would be any, but just skip that detail). Mira and Cana shared a blanket, while Lucy and Levy shared one. Natsu just knocked out somewhere on the floor with Happy. Gajeel knocked out somewhere on the floor as well. Gray and Lyon were going to share but they figured it wouldn't be so bad just to sleep next to their girlfriends. So, Lyon and Juvia shared a blanket.

Everyone went to sleep close to each other in one part of the guild, everyone but Gray and Erza. They grabbed their blankets and made their way to the other side. Though they didn't mind sleeping with everyone else, they just preferred to be together by themselves at the current moment. Gray set the blankets and then slipped in between the sheets as Erza slipped in next to him. She lay her head on his chest as Gray leaned his head down so his chin rested upon her head and they wrapped their arms around each other as they drifted off to sleep.

As they drifted of to a comfortable sleep, they wondered how such a cruel dare could have such sweet effects.

***I know I said no one had to write a review if they didn't want to but I would appreciate two or three because I need some motivation this week to write. You can just say aye and that will be perfectly fine. This whole week I'm going to be writing a whole bunch of papers for school and I might not want to write for a bit. I only wrote this because I said I would post. I wasn't going to but if I said it, I try to keep my word. So I would like something to remind me that these shots exist because I really want to continue but those papers might leave me exhausted for a while. So at least one person leave a review? Like last time, I am not sure when I'll post again. Until next time. **


	6. Envelope Part-one

*I know the prompt doesn't make much sense, but this idea popped in my head and I just had to write it. Hopefully it sort of makes sense at the end? This is part one; I'll post the second part in the next week or the week after that.

**To those that reviewed. First of all, thanks for reviewing. I mentioned before that I was struggling on how long I should make the one-shots because I want to make them a bit longer but I feel that I would just keep on repeating, since I tend to do that when I write. I just can't seem to find a balance, maybe I will later on, who knows. Anyways, thanks for commenting that is was a bit rushed. I'll try to work on that. Also, I know that I may not be as detailed because seems like I am just presenting rather than describing. Sorry about that. I have never written anything like this so bear with me? I really do appreciate your comments, because I do need to improve.

***Also, I am not really a NaLu fan either but it seems that I can't really write about another pair other than them. I really want to write Gajeel and Levy, but I don't know if I can.

**** Don't own anything and sorry for any grammatical errors.

Envelope-Part 1

Envelope-a flat paper container, as for a letter

Dear Mom,

I wish you could have been there. It was simply amazing. When I get married, I hope that my wedding is just as magical as Erza's and Gray's. Even the way Gray proposed was incredible. I was lucky enough to witness it. I kind of felt bad for intruding on their intimate moment, but Cana and Mira convinced me to stay and watch. I am glad that I stayed though.

You see, we were at the guild one day and Erza and I were talking about a mission that the day before. She was upset because Gray had told her they were going to get Strawberry cake afterwards, but at the last minute he said he had to take care of something important. Erza complained that whatever he had to do was not as important as her cake. Gray gave her an incredulous look before she said she meant nothing was as important as their date. And so he left promising her a very special date next time. So there she was, complaining about not being able to go on her date. I reminded her that he said he was going to make it up to her. She gave me a look that said let-me-complain-or-else, so I tried to talk about something else. We stayed there the whole afternoon until Erza said she had to go get ready for her date. I stared at her shocked because she was complaining about her date when she already had another date set up. I guess she knew what I was thinking because she replied by saying how she could have had cake twice, but she didn't. In the end, she ended up dragging me to her dorm to help her get ready. I didn't know why she was asking for my help to get ready for a date because she didn't do it often. I mean most dates I have seen them go on, she dressed in her usual white blouse and blue skirt while Gray…well he is another story.

So, we ended up in my apartment after coming back with the dresses she was considering. I told her Cancer could help her with the hair and she agreed. He decided to put Erza's hair in a braided messy bun and so while he started with her hair, I went to choose her dress. There were several dresses of various colors and lengths. There were a couple of skater dresses, maxi dresses, bodycon dresses, and sheath dresses. The colors were varied as well. There were a lot of reds, purples, dark greens, blacks, and blues. I couldn't make up my mind. They all would have looked great on Erza, luckily I didn't have to choose. I didn't realize how long I was just staring at the dresses until Erza came up from behind and said she would go with the dark blue crepe ladder-cutout sheath dress. She barely glanced at the dresses and already made up her mind. I turned around to question her, but I was surprised by the far-away-dazed look she had in her eyes. She smiled at first before she said she chose it because the color of the dress reminded her of Gray's eyes. It took me a couple of minutes to get Erza back form her little daydream. Once she broke away from her trance she proceeded to get the dress and went to change. Once she stepped out, I couldn't help but gawk. I wasn't the only one staring though, I don't know how they got out, but Loki and Taurus came out with their jaws hanging open, needless to say that Cancer came to stand alongside them. Their little ogling moment was cut short when Erza came to notice them as she fast-approached them so she could punch the life out of them. I sent them back before they could cause any more trouble. I mentioned to Erza that she was really going all out for this date. I then asked her why. She told me that Gray was acting all weird and that he suggested her to have me help her dress for the occasion. Evening was fast approaching and so Erza thanked me as she went off to see Gray. I told her there was no need to thank me because we were friends after all and she simply smiled as she left.

After Erza left, I started writing you another letter until Mira, Cana, Wendy and Carla showed up at my apartment. They barged into my apartment and dragged me out. I asked where they were taking me and they just told me I had to wait and see. The stopped when we got to a riverbank near the guild. We went to hide in a nearby bush and as we got settled, we were finally able to take in the scene. What first caught my attention was the full moon. It was so bright that you could visibly see its reflection on the river. That's when I noticed that there were several ice lanterns on the river as well as on the edges of the river. I then turned towards the couple and saw Gray and Erza sitting on ice-made chairs. Gray was dressed in black trousers with a red shirt sitting across Erza who was in her dark blue crepe ladder-cutout sheath dress. The table was also made of ice. On the table there was an ice-shaped vase with a single rose made of ice. There were also rose petals made of ice on the table. They had a bottle of Sake (Japanese Wine) on the side while in the center there was a large strawberry cheesecake.

Sorry mom, this letter might be long because I want to go word for word on the night of their engagement. They are way too cute, I can't perfectly tell you word for word what they said or did that night but I will try to. (Sorry if the next part is confusing but I wanted some interaction between Gray and Erza, not just passive interaction like it has been so far.)

"So, what do you think?"

"Gray, It's so beautiful. How long did this take you to do?

He scratched his head as he answered "part of yesterday and part of today"

"This is sweet, thank-you Gray," she said as she stood and walked to where Gray was and kissed him on the cheek. "Now, do you mind telling me what this is for exactly? Our anniversary isn't until next week she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Can't I do something nice without being questioned my motives?" Erza raised an eyebrow at this.

"How I love having you in my arms like this. Who would have thought we would have ended up with each other."

"I did" Cana whispered, as we tried to stop her from blowing our cover.

"Did you hear something Gray?"

"No, I didn't. You must be imagining things." As a response, Erza gave him a quick jab on his shoulder.

"Come on lets go dance," Gray said as he let his arms slide off her waist so he could grab her hand and stood up. She let her arms slide of his shoulders as she took his hand. He took her in his arms as he put her hands on his shoulders as his hands snaked down to her waist. He then proceeded to dance with her in a small circle.

"Where is the music?

"Um…I sort of forgot." As a response he got a laugh from the armor-mage.

"Typical Gray."

"Hey!"

"I am just messing with you Gray. I honestly don't care if there is no music. I am okay just being here in your arms, as corny as that sounds." Gray just blushed. "After being together for almost two years, I can't believe you still blush at something like that," Erza laughed.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, My Fairy." At this, Erza blushed. "See, I told you."

"Shut it Gray," Erza warned as she tried to get rid of her blush leaning into his shoulder. "Anyways, when do we get to eat the cake?

"I knew you were going to say that" Gray chuckled.

"You know I can resist cake."

"I know, I am just surprised it took you this long to ask for it" he said.

"I was going to ask for it sooner but I kept on forgetting."

"You, forget cake? Like that will ever happen," Gray scoffed.

"I didn't completely forget it, I just keep having other thoughts that have been making me temporarily forget the cake. At this, Gray pulled away from her to stare at her memorizing brown eyes.

"What thoughts?"

"Just some thoughts."

"Erza, tell me."

"Fine, but lets go sit down, these heels are starting to hurt my feet. I don't know how Lucy does it," she said as she grabbed Gray's hand and led him to the edge of the river. They sat down near the river and Gray kept looking at Erza with a worried expression on his face, the moon illuminating their faces. "Don't worry, it is nothing you need to worry about. I just keep thinking about this day several years ago. The day you asked me why I was crying alone. You know, you really did break through my armor. Maybe that was when I actually fell in love you, but didn't realize it until much later. Honestly, I really can't find the words to describe how much I love you. You saved me from myself, not to mention that you saved me from monsters as well. You accepted me for me and I couldn't have asked for anything better. You waited for me, even when you knew I still had some lingering feelings for Jellal. I know the pains that an unrequited love leaves, and to believe that I made you go through that. I am sorry." Gray was shocked at her words as well as seeing how she started to cry. Gray grabbed her as he wrapped his arms around and she nuzzled herself against his chest.

"Erza, I love you. I didn't know it back then, but that day was a blessing in disguise. I think I fell in love with you that day too. You said I saved you from yourself; well then, you saved me from myself as well. I was such an arrogant brat that didn't really care about much. You cared too much and just by being in your presence, you made me care as well. I don't know the person I would be if you haven't showed up in my life. In regards to your feelings for Jellal, I would have waited more if it were necessary. I mean, I think I hurt you when I never properly rejected Juvia for a while." When she heard this, Erza nodded slightly, her tears stopping. See, we both hurt each other, so it doesn't really matter. We are here now, and together. I wouldn't change anything in our past, not even the heartbreak in the beginning. Because I think it made our relationship stronger. Erza slightly pulled back so she was able to look into his dark blue eyes and became lost in them. He was lost in her eyes as well and they both slowly closed their eyes and slowly leaned towards each other as their lips touched briefly. Their kiss only lasted a few seconds before he slowly grabbed her hand to help her stand up. She was confused on why he didn't keep on kissing her until she was finally standing and saw that he gotten down on one knee. Her eyes were wide with shock, tears threating to spill as he still gently held her hand.

"I love you. Since I have known you, you have changed me all for the better and I hope I have made a difference in your life as well. I want to be with you when you cry, no matter the occasion. Will you do the honor of letting me be with you? Will you, Erza Scarlet, marry me?"

"Yes Gray!" Erza said as he slipped the ring on her finger. He then stood up and scooped her in his arms as he began to kiss her. They didn't notice that their fellow guild members were watching them the entire time until…

"Now that's a man!" Elfman said.

"Oi, ice-breath. You are so corny! How can Erza want to marry you" Natsu laughed.

"Shut it, Natsu" yelled Mira.

"Congratulations!" the entire guild yelled. Both Erza and Gray were blushing profusely at noticing that their rather intimate moment was not so intimate. Though they were a bit mad, they could not stay mad at them long because their joy was greater than their anger. The guild members gave their congratulations and started to leave so the couple could have at least a few moments to themselves. Everyone left except, Mira, Cana, Wendy, Carla, and me. I really wanted to give them a few moments to themselves but if I didn't stay I would have missed an important detail of that evening.

"So this whole date was based on you trying to propose to me?"

"Actually, no. As you recalled, this is the 10th anniversary of the day we met. I wanted to do something special to celebrate it."

"Then how come the whole guild came?"

"I have no idea. I mean I asked a couple of people to help me out with some stuff, I guess they assumed I was going to propose. I was going to propose next week but then…things change," he said as he pointed to her ring and then hugged her. " I am sorry that they interrupted us, though I wouldn't change a thing about it," he said.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't either," she said as she hugged him tighter. They completely lost themselves in their embrace forgetting about everything except themselves.

You cannot tell me that was not cute mom. They are just amazing together. Erza must really love Gray because she completely forgot about the cake. And Gray must really Erza if he forgot to strip. Anyways, that was how they got engaged.

Now the wedding…

*I was going to add more details but then I got stuck so,...sorry about that.

*There is a second part to this prompt…so until next time.


	7. Envelope Part-two

***Sorry for the late update, unfortunately school has been dictating my life right now. Besides that, I have been having writers block with this oneshot. **

***I don't own anything and sorry for any grammar mistakes**

For the next three months, there was continuous wedding talk and wedding planning. Gray and Erza were planning for a six-month engagement but decided for a three-month one instead because the guild would not quit teasing them. In the first month, the couple constantly argued where the ceremony would take place, if it weren't for the maid of honor, who knows where the ceremony would have taken place. She argued that the ceremony would be best on a hill that had a great view of the town of Magnolia. And at her suggestion, both Gray and Erza agreed.

In case you are wondering who the maid of honor and the best man were, it was Mira and Natsu. I was a little disappointed that I wasn't chosen as the maid of honor but I know that Erza and Mira have know each other longer and have been closer than I have ever been with Erza. Besides, I still got to be a bridesmaid. In regards to Gray's best man, it was Natsu. Even though they fight constantly, they are real close and so it was no surprise that he became the best man.

In the second month, the couple decided to have the reception at the guild. They were considering other places but everyone in the guild kept hassling the couple, until they agreed to have it in the guild. I don't really know why everyone wanted the party to be at the guild but they got their way.

In the last month, the last details of the wedding were arranged. This included the guest list, the food, the decorations and the dresses and tuxedos. I know you might find this strange mom, but everything was settled in time. I guess when you have everyone from the guild helping out on a wedding; you can have it prepared in just three months.

You would think that picking a tux would be easy but according to Natsu it was really hard. It was easy to pick the tuxes for the groomsmen but not for the groom (the groomsmen were Natsu, Lyon, Alzack, Loke and Romeo who was a junior groomsmen). I was quite surprised that Natsu and Gray didn't go at each others throats by the way Gray kept complaining about not being able to find the perfect tux. I don't know if it was Erza's threat about beating them both up if they fought or if Natsu truly wanted to help Gray that they didn't fight. Though they didn't give Erza a headache by not fighting, I still got a headache. Every time I hung out with Natsu, he would complain how Gray was driving him insane. Thus giving me a headache because then I would hear Gray's complaints and Natsu's complaints.

To say picking a dress was a bit difficult would be an understatement. Erza didn't want to try on any of the dresses that we gave her. She said the perfect dress would come to her and that we didn't need to worry. All of us girls kept telling her that it was not just going to magically appear in front of her, she disagreed. In the end, we were able to get her to try on a couple of dresses, but she rejected all of them. She looked good in all of the dresses but she still didn't like any of them. Luckily, Erza made a decision on the bridesmaid dresses. She picked out a light purple floor-length mermaid strapless dress. The top of the dress was designed with lines intersecting each other until it reached the hemline. All the girls fell in love with the dresses. Though all the girls, including me, were happy with the bridesmaid dresses, we were still upset with Erza because she could not pick a wedding dress. It wasn't until the week before the wedding that Erza found her dress. She ended up taking a mission for three days. She and Gray went on the mission together while the rest of us were in charge of the wedding planning. Mira, Wendy and I didn't mind at all, the rest of the guild, not so much. When they came back, Erza and Gray and were in such good spirits. Once Mira caught sight of them, she quickly made her way to the couple. She then pulled Erza out of Grays arms and attempted to drag her out of the guild to continue dress hunting. However, she was stopped when Gray snatched Erza back from Mira. Mira turned around ready to snap at Gray for delaying the search for a wedding dress. Before Mira could let out her rage on Gray, he told her that they found her dress and his tuxedo on the mission. Everyone gasped at hearing the news since they thought it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride in the dress before the wedding, but Gray said he didn't see her in the dress or the dress at all for that matter. Everyone visibly relaxed after Gray's explanation. So with the tuxedo and wedding dress problem solved… all that was left were the ceremony and the celebration itself.

On the day of the wedding, I called up Cancer to do Erza's hair once again. I was hesitant to call him up again to help because Erza told Gray what happened last time and he in not so certain terms to me to control my celestial spirits or he would personally haunt them down for ogling his future wife. So I told Cancer to behave as well as my other spirits. While I helped Erza with her hair and make-up, Mira and the other bridesmaids helped decorate the guild and set up the ceremony at the hill. While Cancer was doing her hair and I was doing her make-up, Erza was telling us how she ended up getting her dress. She said that Gray and her had finished capturing a couple of thieves in a nearby town and had collected their reward when they met an old couple as they were heading back to the guild. They saw an old couple fighting with a younger man. What they learned was that the younger man was demanding an increase on the rent of a little tailor shop, owned by the couple. They made sufficient business but not enough to cover what the young landlord was demanding. He told them that if they didn't accept the agreement then he would kick them out. Erza and Gray were outraged upon hearing this so they gave him their reward from their mission to buy out the property (I don't know how many jewels, enough to buy out a property I guess). At first the young landlord refused but then quickly changed his mind when Erza pulled out a sword as Gray made a sword out of ice and they both pointed it at him. He quickly gave the papers to Erza and left. She then gave the papers to the old couple; in return, they thanked Erza and Gray and asked to give them some time to pay them back. Erza and Gray told them that it was not necessary. The old lady Mrs. Saseki then noticed Erza's engagement ring and then asked her if she had a wedding dress. Erza replied that she hadn't come across the one yet. Mrs. Saseki gave her a small smile and asked her if she wanted her old wedding dress. Erza was going to refuse and the lady could tell, so she told her to at least look at the dress before refusing. Erza agreed and so the lady took her inside the shop. Mr. Saseki then asked Gray if he had found a tux, to which Gray replied no. He then beckoned Gray to come look at his old tuxedo. As Mrs. Saseki handed Erza the dress, she told her that she could tell that that they were deeply in love and that their kind of love was special and rare. Erza gave her a smile and when she saw the dress, she knew it was the one for her, no matter that it was used and old. Erza told the lady she loved it and so the lady told her she would tailor to her needs. Erza still asked her if she was willing to part with such a precious dress and Mrs. Saseki replied that she would be honored to give the dress to her and that was how she got the dress. While Erza and Mrs. Saseki were talking about the dress, Gray and Mr. Saseki were talking about the tuxedo. Mr. Saseki gave Gray the tuxedo and Gray thought it was perfect. Gray then questioned him if he was really sure about giving him the tux, to which the man replied that the moment he saw the Gray and Erza, he knew that they were such a rare couple and that he was happy to do something for such a lovely couple. Gray gave him a smile as a response and gladly accepted the tux.

By the time, Erza finished telling her story, Cancer and I were done getting her ready.

We then met up with Mira and the rest of the girls at the guild to make sure the guild was properly set up for later that day. After checking everything, we started to make out way to the hill. On the way to the hill, everyone kept saying how stunning she was. She truly looked like a queen of fairies.

(So, this part is the interaction between Gray and Erza, sorry if it is confusing like last time, but this is what Lucy witnesses and tries to describe to her mother)

**Erza**

I stood at the bottom of the hill waiting for Master Makarov to lead me to Gray. I couldn't have picked someone better than master to lead me down the aisle. The master used his levitating magic to match my height so he could hold my arm properly. We slowly went up the hill following my bridesmaids (Mira, Lucy, Cana and Bisca) and Wendy who was a junior bridesmaid. They walked slowly to match to the rhythm of the music in the background. I felt my palms go clammy and I felt my knees go weak, but forced myself to continue to climb the hill. I was so nervous; I kept thinking that something would ruin this day and that I would not get my happy ending. My heart was racing, pounding with excitement and nervousness. As if noticing my thoughts, the master squeezed my arm as a reassurance that everything would be all right. We finally reached the top of the hill and my bridesmaids made their way to their seats except Mira who quickly made her way next to the spot where I would be. I then saw Gray and I couldn't help but feel so lucky to be marrying him. He looked so handsome in his old fashioned black tux. The coat reaching to his knees, covering his light purple vest and tie, and there to top it off, a light purple handkerchief on his left breast pocket. His hair still spiked because he wouldn't have it any other way, neither would I. I looked into his eyes becoming lost in his dark blue piercing eyes. I noticed how he looked at me with so much adoration and love. It seemed like time had stopped and it was just the two of us. In reality it was always just us. I had never opened up to anyone as much as I had with Gray. At first, I thought that Jellal was the love of my life but I couldn't have been more wrong. Because when I looked into his eyes I knew that he was the one. He had been one of the first people to accept me: the one that had saved me, the one that had wiped my tears, and the one who made me smile like nothing was wrong with the world. Yes, I knew that he was the love of my life and I couldn't wait to become Mrs. Fullbuster, I thought as the master handed me over to Gray.

**Gray**

I was a wreck. I felt that at any moment I would start freezing things and throwing ice objects around. Maybe not throwing things but I could see myself freezing things. I turned around to look at Natsu and he gave me thumbs up as well as that stupid cheesy smile that he sometimes gives. Weirdly enough, it helped me relax. That is, until the music started playing and the bridesmaids started to appear. I once again started to freak out. I started to think that Erza might not show up, maybe deciding that I wasn't good enough for her. However, I stopped freaking out when I saw her come towards me, arm in arm with the master. She looked absolutely breath taking; I almost forgot to breathe for a good minute. She had her long red hair pulled back in long thick braid with little white flowers in between the intertwining hairs. She was dressed in a white strapless mermaid style dress with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice was draped and below the bodice there were flowers stitched onto the dress. Instead of a veil, she had a cape that had flowers stitched onto it on the shoulders (a/n I posted the link to the dress on my profile, just in case you guys want to see it. I sort of just chose it for the cape lol, to me it made the dress). It seemed like time stopped when I caught her brown eyes with my own, her eyes twinkling with surprise and excitement. I looked at her with so much adoration and love that I felt we were cast in a spell. I couldn't believe I was marrying her. She was way too good for me. She was so selfless, caring and kind, though she didn't outwardly express it. I know it sounds selfish but I liked the fact that she couldn't express all her emotions with anyone but me. I always used to tell her that she saved me, but then she would always say that we saved each other and well, who can argue with Erza. It doesn't really matter if I don't deserve Erza because I will try my hardest to be the person she deserves, I think as Erza comes to stand before me. I take her arm and face the wedding officiator.

They turned to face the wedding officiator hand in hand. The officiator went through the ceremony as Erza and Gray continuously stole l glances at one another. It wasn't until the wedding officiator declared them husband and wife and gave them permission to kiss that they finally looked at each other straight in the eyes. They faced each other as their eyes gleamed with happiness and they slowly leaned towards each other to kiss. The kiss at first was gentle and warm, pouring all their love for each other, but when it started to get a little heated, they broke it off to save themselves from embarrassment. Though Gray thoroughly embarrassed Erza by carrying her bridal style back to the guild. I don't think she minded too much if it weren't for the fact that the whole guild was watching. I guess Gray really brought a different side to Erza.

We all finally made it back to the guild. The tables were covered with white and light purple tablecloths. Adorning the tables were purple flowers in ice-made vases. They had a chef catering as a gift from a mission that Erza and Gray came from. There were ice lanterns all over the guild as per request of Erza because she loved them when Gray created them when he propsed.

I guess I know why Erza and Gray in the end gave in to the demand to let the reception be at the guild. It was because Fairy Tail parties hard. And lets just say that though its normal to destroy the guild almost every night, other places might not appreciate their place getting destroyed. I mean Gray and Natsu almost destroyed the place when Gray saw that Natsu was about to take a taste of the strawberry cake. To defend his wife's cake, Gray shoved him away causing him to bump into Cana who then spilled her drink, and so chaos ensued as the guests started to fight with one another until the Erza and Mira yelled enough. Almost instantly, everyone became friends again, though Erza let Gray punch Natsu for trying to taste her cake before her. Erza then decided it was the perfect time to cut the cake because she could not wait anymore. So, she and Gray cut the cake together and fed one another, blushing as they did so.

After the cake was cut and served, the couple was called down for their first dance. They obliged as they went hand in hand to the center of the guild. Gray twirled her once, making Erza's cape flow behind her. He then placed his hands on her waist as her arms encircled his neck. They leaned into each other as their foreheads touched each other. The whole guild stayed silent for the next three minutes or so, as they watched Gray and Erza sway and twirl away to the music, as if they were in their own private little world. It was so adorable because after every twirl or so, one or the other would give the other a small kiss on the lips. It wasn't until Elfman shouted at Gray to kiss her like a man, that the couple realized that they had company. Gray turned around to shout something at Elfman until Erza pulled Gray down to kiss him. Gray quickly forgot what he was about to shout as Erza licked and bit his lower lip to gain access inside his mouth. Gray gladly let her tongue enter, meeting it with his. Both suppressed the urge to moan because they vaguely recalled that they had an audience. However, they did not stop until a good five minutes later and who knows how long they would have continued if it weren't for Laxus yelling to save it for the honeymoon. After the first song was over, the floor then opened up to everyone and so the guests went to dance. Erza and Gray danced with almost everyone that night.

After a while, they decided to take a break and so they left the dance floor. Everyone was way too busy dancing, drinking, eating or talking that they didn't notice the couple leave the guild for a bit. I guess Mira and Cana have really rubbed off on me because I sneaked out to see where they went off. I followed them back to the hill that had the view of the entire town. The sun had set down not too long ago, the stars glistening in the sky with the moon shining brightly. There they stood, facing the town with Erza leaning her back onto Gray who had his arms wrapped around her, his hands holding hers. Though it was quiet,

"Do you know that you look absolutely stunning?"

"Gray…"

"It is true you know." Gray said as he started nibbling on her ear. With Gray nibbling on her ear, Erza could hardly concentrate on what she wanted to say.

"Gr-ay, do you thin-k our love is spe-ci-al a-nd ra-re? Erza breathed out, trying to suppress a moan as he started placing light kisses on her neck while his hands started trailing down her sides.

"God, Erza I love you so much," Gray breath out on Erza's neck.

"Geez, are you even listening to me Gray? I am asking you a question, while all you care about is feeling me up!" Erza yelled, turning around to yell at Gray some more, until she saw the expression on his face. It made Erza want to melt right there and then. His eyes had a soft expression in them and he gave her a small smile before he pulled her to him.

"I'd like to think so, Mrs. Fullbuster. And as much as I like to feel you up as you say, you words not mine; I am perfectly content just holding you in my arms. It took me forever to get you and I am not ever letting you go. I always seem to get caught up in your smile and in your embrace. I am sorry if I got a little bit carried away right now but I find it hard to hold back sometimes when you are in my arms." Erza pulled away gazing at the tenderness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I just wanted to know what you thought because Mrs. Saseki said something about our love being special and rare. And just for the record, I am not planning to let you go either. Besides, we have plenty of time for that other stuff in the honeymoon" Erza whispered seductively as she pulled out of his embrace,taking his hand. Gray groaned at the suggestiveness in her voice, trailing behind her as they started making their way down the hill and back to the guild.

"Can't we just ditch the party and head straight for the honeymoon," Gray complained. Erza stopped momentarily and said with her back still facing him,

"If you wait just a little bit more, I can use my seduction armor one of these days…"

"If only the party would just end already," Gray growled as he picked up Erza and ran down the hill towards the party with Erza laughing in his arms.

Well there is not much left to say, except that the party lasted until four in the morning, I bet Gray was really upset about that. The couple then went on to their honeymoon while we were left to clean the guild, more specifically Mira, Alzack, Bisca and me. It was a very lovely ceremony and fun party. How I wish to find my knight in shining armor like Gray did. Well that's all for this letter mom, I miss you and love you.

-Lucy H.

Lucy finished the writing the letter placing it in an envelope, sealing away two more important memories, the engagement and wedding of Gray and Erza, two of her best friends.

***Sorry this is so late; I tried to make it longer to make up for not posting sooner. I think it's still rushed and not enough fluff, but I needed to finish this one already. Review? I don't know when I'll post another one; because I am still swamped at school and I can't decide on the next prompt.**

***Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it. **

**Anyways, until the next shot.**


End file.
